


Капитан моей распущенной души

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Drama, Gen, Post Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-Гражданка, утро после похорон Капитана Америки, но в итоге в фике никто не умирает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитан моей распущенной души

\- Тебя нет.  
\- Величайший мозг столетия.  
Смех привидения – не то, что ты хочешь услышать ранним утром. Тони передернуло, холодок прошелся по мокрой от пота спине. Голову снова заштормило.  
\- Ты – бред моего сознания.  
\- Ты так много думаешь обо мне?  
Тони наощупь дотянулся до стакана с противно-теплой водой, приготовленной Джарвисом заранее. Сил выпотрошить таблетку пока не было, но пить хотелось до смерти.  
До смерти.  
Отличная шутка для такого дня.  
\- Тебя нет.  
\- Ты убеждаешь себя или меня?  
Если бы Тони знал, он бы ответил. Или не ответил, зато все равно бы знал. Убеждать призрак в том, что он мертв, было и правда немного… глупо.  
\- Стив…  
\- Тони?  
Полупрозрачный Роджерс, почему-то в простой белой футболке и облегающих синих штанах боевого костюма – привет, подсознание Тони Старка, – сидел в кресле. Вернее, притворялся, что сидел.  
Тони понятия не имел, как у привидений это получается. Тот фильм со Суэйзи явно не тянул на Википедию по этому вопросу, но там хотя бы было показано, что призраки могут воздействовать на материальные предметы. Вот Роджерс и воздействовал, спиной и задницей. И еще руками, даже в бесплотном виде внушавшими уважение.  
\- Ладно, я сдаюсь. Что тебе нужно?  
А вот сейчас ответом было молчание. Тони повернулся к креслу, болезненно зажмурился от света, бьющего в глаза – через стекло и Стива. Роджерс же улыбался.

У него было много улыбок, Тони заметил давно. Поначалу они были неуверенными, извиняющимися. «Я тут случайно проспал семьдесят лет во льдах, может, вы объясните, как набрать смс?».   
Потом появились «О, да вы тут все классные парни!».  
Еще через пару дней «Простите, директор, это больше не повторится».  
А еще были широкие и яркие, как этот гребаный свет из окна. Но Тони видел их редко. Не ему доставались такие улыбки.  
Сейчас Роджерс именно так и улыбался. Ну, с примесью «Тони, ты дурак», а это Старк предпочитал не видеть и не слышать никогда.  
\- Никто не застревает между мирами, если хочет этого сам. Нас тут держат, Тони. Держат оставшиеся в живых люди. Поэтому задай вопрос иначе. Что тебе нужно от меня?  
Если бы Тони знал. Он вообще не думал, что ему может понадобиться от Роджерса что-то, кроме прикрытой в драке спины.  
Ладно, и еще кое-чего, но это было из разряда улыбки-«ты дурак, Тони». То есть, для Старка этого не было.

\- Может, задернешь шторы?  
\- Вряд ли это настоящая причина.  
Роджерс улыбался. Растягивал полупрозрачные губы, еще сохранявшие бледно-розовый цвет, призрачно блестел идеальными зубами.  
Не-нас-то-я-щий. Весь он был ненастоящим. Протяни руку – и не коснешься, плоть пройдет сквозь воздух, пальцы упрутся в обивку. И в морду не дашь – кулак пронесет через смеющееся лицо и уложенные по моде сороковых волосы. Поэтому он улыбается и смотрит, как учительница на мелких в яслях. Тони себя примерно так и чувствовал.  
Поэтому, сохраняя последние капли достоинства – о, кого он обманывает? Кому удалось бы сохранить достоинство, если б он был одет только в шелковую рубашку и носки? – Тони дотянулся до пульта, и стекла панорамного окна затенились. Хотя бы держать открытыми глаза стало легче. И это была единственная легкость, доступная Старку с утра.  
\- Стив…  
\- Тони?  
Да, ему ведь некуда спешить, он ведь уже умер. Тони немного завидовал, но совсем немного. Он бы сейчас тоже не отказался умереть. На пару часов.  
\- Что ты делаешь здесь?  
Роджерс открыл было призрачный рот, чтобы ответить, но Тони резко махнул рукой, прося его не начинать.  
\- Спасибо, я понял. Ты здесь сидишь, разговариваешь со мной, а еще ты умер.  
\- Величайший мозг столетия.  
Даже не видя Роджерса, Тони мог побиться на половину активов «Старк Индастриз», что тот глумился. Ну, по-своему тоже. Ласково и всепрощающе.  
\- Спасибо, Кэп.  
В ответ Роджерс пожал прозрачными плечами.  
\- Так ты вспомнил, зачем я тебе нужен?  
Тони лег на спину, натянул пониже полы рубашки. Хоть он и мог доверчиво повернуться к Роджерсу спиной, но вот светить перед ним яйцами – нет, увольте. Стив смотрел только на его лицо, хоть суета Тони над пахом не укрылась от его внимания.  
\- Ты мне и не нужен.  
\- Тони…  
\- Стив?  
Они быстро поменялись ролями, настолько, что Тони снова замутило, как от неловкого движения головой.  
\- Прости, мне сложно разговаривать. Вообще, сложно…  
\- Хорошо погуляли?  
В воображаемом голосе слышна насмешка, но не злая, а понимающая, очень роджерсовская насмешка.  
\- При мертвых можно материться? – устало спросил Тони. – Потому что я сейчас могу только так. Ты же, сволочь, знаешь, что вчера было!  
\- Уверен, ты старательно проводил меня в последний путь. Как настоящий друг.  
Тони повернулся набок и серьезно посмотрел на улыбавшегося Роджерса. В голове не укладывалось, как такое могло быть. Только вчера Тони, держа под мышкой шлем брони, положив правую руку на реактор, смотрел, как накрывают крышкой гроб, как под полированной поверхностью скрывается восково-белое лицо погибшего Капитана Америки. Он слышал только залпы прощальной канонады, но старательно закрывал сознание от рвущихся рыданий девушек. Мстители – краса и гордость человечества – стояли в два ровных ряда, провожая в последний путь Капитана Америку – красу и гордость Мстителей.

Кто-то шептался, кто-то тихо плакал, кто-то молчал. Но все они были вместе. Наконец-то снова вместе после времени разобщенности и вражды, виновным в которой Старк считал только себя.  
Он почувствовал, как на его плечо присела Дженет, а Хэнк встал за спиной. «Все готово», прожужжала Оса. Хэнк кивнул.  
Все было готово.  
Спустя всего несколько часов они опускали тело Капитана Америки в воду - растопленное энергией брони Старка небольшое озеро в вечной мерзлоте. Тони в последний, так и не успевший стать первым, раз пригладил волосы Роджерса, сложил его руки на груди. Оса тоненько плакала, а Хэнк и Нэмор молчали.  
Вода быстро замерзала, закрывая тело Стива от взглядов друзей хрустальной стенкой льда. У Тони болела кожа щек от застывших слез. Джанет обнимала мужа, тот молчал и смотрел, как Капитан уходит туда, откуда и явился к ним. Нэмор отдавал честь первому человеку, признанному им равным.  
Тони же прощался с другом, оставшимся просто другом.  
А потом напился так, словно вся жизнь до этого была только легкой разминкой перед гала-представлением.

Роджерс словно читал его мысли, а Тони мутило от понимающей улыбки. Стив прощал его, отпускал все грехи, иначе для чего еще он оказался здесь наутро после своих похорон?  
\- Тебе уже дали крылья?  
\- Так вот, кем ты меня считаешь, - захохотал Роджерс. – Ангелом? Тони, ты уверен, что не хочешь сказать мне ничего больше?  
\- Исчезни.  
Сон уполз утренним туманом, разостлался по полу, и Тони поднялся, натянул на голый зад помятые и испачканные – лучше не думать, чем – брюки.  
\- Тебе мало того, что я умер?  
Роджерс рассмеялся, открыто и нагло, словно со смертью пришла странная уверенность в себе или какое-то тайное знание. Тони замер, когда понял это.  
\- А, правда, - голос сел и пришлось откашляться, - что после смерти открываются все тайны?  
Роджерс умолк и посмотрел на Тони серьезно, а тот побледнел, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица.  
\- Правда.  
И они замолкли на долгие минуты. Тони слышал, как мерно гудит в этой тишине реактор. Какое счастье, что это не сердце, чей зашедшийся ритм выдал бы его с головой.  
Но все это снова прервалось смехом Стива, тихим, призрачным, черт побери!  
Тони посмотрел на него, сквозь него, когда Роджерс подошел очень близко. Можно было бы коснуться рукой, если бы не риск пройти сквозь прозрачную плоть.  
\- Вот только я не умер, Тони.  
Все, конец. Старк понял, что это – не последствия пьянки, не шутка сознания. Он вульгарно и пошло сошел с ума.  
\- Что?  
\- Я не умер, Тони, - повторил Стив. – Я не умер.  
\- Что?  
\- Это время, Тони. Оно свихнулось. Оно странно движется вокруг меня. Час назад я видел себя в будущем. В том будущем, которое мы с тобой делаем сейчас. Скоро я окажусь в своем прошлом, лицом к лицу с Черепом. А потом – снова здесь. Это время, Тони. Не мы.  
\- Что?  
В голове Старка свихнулся автоответчик, это он повторял глупый вопрос, а сам Тони думал, крутил перед мысленным взором линии вероятности, включая гениальный мозг на полную.  
\- Просто проверь, Тони. Рядом с моей могилой. Проверь там время.  
\- Что?

\- Что? – Тони отпихнул от себя металлическую руку, вода из зажатого в ней стакана пролилась на лицо, заставляя открыть глаза. – Что?  
\- Десять утра, сэр, - произнес Джарвис. – Вы велели разбудить вас в десять.  
Тони протер будто песком засыпанные глаза. Сон, твою мать, это всего лишь сон, пьяный бред карающего себя подсознания. За окном плюс двадцать три, легкий бриз, невысокие волны, не очень подходящие для серфинга. Как будто кому-то в этом доме был интересен серфинг.  
Мысль о волнах плавно перенесла назад, в проклятый вчерашний день, а потом – слайдами и стоп-кадрами – в бред сегодняшнего сна.  
\- Проверь там время… - повторил Тони. – Что за бред?  
Но большим бредом стало то, что Старк, только выпив кофе, надел броню и вернулся туда, где льдом покрылась могила Капитана Америки.  
\- Я видел будущее, - звучало в голове, пока Тони на скорую руку расставлял датчики. – Наше будущее.  
А за это не стыдно было побыть сумасшедшим.


End file.
